


You Wash Over Me Like Rain

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Branding, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, M/M, Marking, Partner Swapping, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: It's Yamaguchi's first heat and, in accordance with Pack tradition, the team is going to take care of him, Very very good care of him, and welcome him to the pack officially.





	You Wash Over Me Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind of weird A/O/B AU where some people form lifelong packs starting in high school and it’s perfectly acceptable to leave home at that point.
> 
> As always I write Karasuno as ridiculously omega heavy. In this case Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Ennoshita, Asahi, and Suga, with Daichi, Hinata, Noya, and Tsukki as alphas, Tanka being a borderline beta/alpha, Kinoshita as a borderline beta/omega and Narita as an actual beta.
> 
> For Kinktober, the prompt for this one is branding. The prompt for all the rest is 'Creampie'. And yes, Yamaguchi is really gonna bang the whole team. It's happening. I'll add the ship tags as we go.

 

It was the waiting that was the worst of it. He’d been identified as an omega at birth, as was common these days, and forever after that his life was shaped by his secondary sex. The way the rest of the world treated him, the way he was expected to act and dress, the sports he was expected to play and the teams people thought he belonged on. In middle school he’d been the only omega on the boy’s team, and his father had been made to jump through more than a few hoops to allow that to happen when most omegas were automatically placed on girl’s teams. 

But Yamaguchi wasn’t a girl, for starters, and Tsukishima had been on the boy’s team and he wanted to be where Tsukki was. Nothing had changed in that regard in high school, but there was more support for it at Karasuno, a surprisingly progressive school in a lot of ways. It showed in their volleyball team, formerly the only omega dominated one in the prefecture. With Asahi and Suga graduated and a new crop of first years made up of mostly betas with a single alpha the numbers had shifted but they still stood as the omega heavy underdog team who’d blazed a path to the championship games when a lot of people thought the only place omegas had a male’s team was as managers or cheerleaders. 

They’d conquered odds and dealt with snickers and the occasional rude comment, or slyly lewd comment when they adults were out of earshot, and come together as a tightknit back in the wake of it. It was normal for high school clubs to become temporary packs but this, the twelve of them, was more than a constantly rotating cast, where one year graduated and someone else stepped up as pack head while first years trickled in. No, this was a grounded pack, where they all slowly drifted away from their family homes and crammed into a not quite big enough packhouse and wore the marks of the pack on their skin. 

The new first years weren’t part of that. Not that they weren’t great or didn’t work hard, or didn’t fit in with them, but it was just...different. They didn’t know what it had been like, couldn’t, and didn’t have the same fierce loyalty to Daichi as the pack alpha or Suga and Asahi as Daichi’s mates, didn’t feel that same tug of ‘belonging’ down to the marrow of their bones like the rest of them. 

Tadashi was the last to present and would be the last to go through the Heat Party. After this they might add mates or children to the pack, but it was unlikely anyone else would be going in like Tadashi, and the others in his year and a few of the former second years, had. He was going to give his first mating cycle to them, to the pack leader and the pack, and would be the last to do so. 

Their first year had also been marked by everyone in his year, except Tadashi, as well as Noya and Narita presenting. Hinata first, which had annoyed Noya and Narita, then the two second years, Kageyama, and finally Tsukishima. Everyone had thought Tadashi would follow if not as soon as Tsukishima’s rut first hit then within a few weeks or a month or two at most. It was generally accepted, expected, that where Tsukki went Tadashi would follow and that when everything was said and done they would bond. Doing so in high school was early, too early in the eyes of most, but no one ever said that to the two of them. 

That Tadashi would one day wear Tsukishima’s mark on his neck was a forgone conclusion, no it was just a matter of when. 

The when had taken longer than expected.  

Tsukki’s first rut had come and gone over a year ago and Tadashi, unpresented as he was, had been forced to stay away from his best friend for the duration, much to the mild surprise of everyone who’d thought he’d follow right on the alpha’s heels, not be completely shut out of the proceedings. 

He’d understood it was about health, because prolonged contact with someone in rut or heat could cause a person to start their own prematurally and in someone unpresented, with a body not yet ready for a mating cycle, that could cause problems. It went without saying that Tadashi’s body had been far from ready, thought no one had known how far at the time, if it didn’t happen naturally so he couldn’t be allowed to try and force it, which he acknowledged he would have. He’d understood it perfectly, even before Daichi and Suga had patiently explained that Tsukishima would be completely out of contact for a few days while the rest of the team took care of him in alternating shifts.

Yet he’d hated every single moment of it. Walking to and from school alone, eating lunch with Kageyama and Hinata, collecting Tsukki’s homework like a good friend should, he’d done all it with a sick feeling boiling in his stomach. It had been impossible to not be hyper aware of not just Tsukishima’s absence but the absence of others on the team, and to not dwell on what that meant. In fact all he’d been able to think about was his best friend and the rest of the team, mind conjuring graphic sweat soaked images that haunted him for weeks, months after. 

He wondered after every bruise, every scratch he saw on his teammates when they trooped into morning practice, his stomach twisted every time he noticed someone new had been rotated out midway through the day and the latest missing person returned, looking tired but pleased with themselves. He’d tried, and failed, to keep his mind clear of thoughts of Tsukki with the others, wondering what they did together, how they touched him, what Tsukki would like, how he would look in the throes of rut. It was…

Hard. Especially because afterwards there was no talking about it and sudden distance when Tsukki moved into the pack house. Tsukishima was officially part of the pack and Tadashi was not. Pack business stayed in the pack, even when it concerned those who would inevitably be pack sooner or later. He couldn’t ask how it had been, what had happened, how Tsukishima had felt, what it was like living with the others and what went on there at night after Tadashi had been sent home for the night, because all the other could do was shrug or mumble something while his face flushed red.   

He’d spent every day since willing his first heat to come, to finally present as a mature omega, to be more than a technical child on the outside looking in. It was agonizing how long it had taken. He was behind the curve, nearly a third year while everyone else had presented in their first year, and he’d felt the distance it caused acutely. Not that they’d meant to exclude him or leave him feeling like an outsider; it was just a manner of biology. Tadashi couldn’t take in their scents which meant that he couldn’t pick up on certain cues, couldn’t react to others being scent marked, couldn’t even react to himself being scent marked. The touches, looks, and noises were all beyond him; the touching of glands, nuzzling, purring, and things like that meant nothing to him. He could let Suga drag him down into a pile with the other omegas and yes, it was warm and soothing but he knew it wasn’t the same for him as it was for them. 

There was a barrier and he’d been forced to watch everyone else make it to the other side while he was stuck and wasn’t that just the story of his life? Poor Yamaguchi, behind the curve and fighting desperately to stay close to the level of those around it.

But now it was over and, sprawled out on a bed with searing fire in his gut and a headache so bad that every sound, every scent, and any hint of light made him want to be sick, he wondered if this was what people meant by ‘be careful what you wish for’. It was terrible, near unbearable, and no amount of heating pads or pain pills or bitter tea was helping. He’d never felt anything like this, twisted up inside, hot, breathless, every muscle stiff and aching. And yet he was so so hard, bare skin dripping with sweat, uncomfortably wet in places he’d never been wet before, and every time he moved shocks radiated cut through him and went straight to his dick. 

School had been nearly intolerable between the increasing heat under his skin, suddenly being plunged into a world of scents (so many scents, overlapping and twining together; how did people deal with it day after day??), and people watching him, popping up in his personal space and blatantly inhaling his scent. It was a weird mix of congratulations and flirting as far as he could tell from the way some of those people pushed their scent out, thicker than those around them, and lingered when they breathed him in. 

Some of them had even been tempting as the day went on; an alpha girl had popped up somewhere and less than subtly rubbed her wrist glands on his desk top before prancing off with a wink. She’d smelled amazing, so amazing he’d been tempted to drop down and lick the stupid desk, and he thought that if he hadn’t been snagged by Tanaka and Ennoshita as soon as the bell rang he might have tried to go after her. 

The train ride had been an exercise in discomfort and mortification. All eyes had been on him, the scent of newly presented omega and heat so heavy he’d been able to taste it on his tongue in the enclosed space of the train car. That he’d been flanked by the rest of the team, practice canceled for the evening on his account, hadn’t made him less obvious. If anything it had alerted everyone else in the car that it was *that* kind of situation and that he was on his way to be...well, fucked, a lot, by a lot of people. And sort of wanted to be because sitting there, with all of them sitting near him or standing in front of him, a flurry of movement and words and heated looked, he’d been drowning in want and desire and *need*. He’d been soaked through his underwear by the time the ride was over, and clenching Tsukki’s hand so tightly it was a wonder he hadn’t done any damage.  

He’d never gotten what any of that stuff he’d read about heats meant, couldn’t fathom what it was to be ‘empty inside’ or to need something so badly it hurt. Now he knew and he wished he didn’t. There was a gnawing hollowness inside of him and he wanted to reach for it, was desperate to try and soothe the ache that came and went but only got stronger with time but everytime he reached to do so someone was there, shooing his hands away and telling him to wait for Daichi and Sugawara to arrive. They were leaving school to come and take care of him, to do this Right, and he was torn between appreciation and wishing he could touch himself, just a little, just to reach that fluttering ache inside. 

The only thing that helped, even a little, was the lingering salt and musk scent of Tsukishima. The blond had sat with him while everyone else went about prepping their rooms, cooking, and doing supply runs to the store, and even left his sweatshirt in Tadashi’s grasp when a newly arrived Suga kicked him out of the room. (”He’ll be all yours soon, you don’t need to hover like some kind of creeper stalker.”), Though now the similar yet vastly different one covering the bed he’d been lead to was helping to clear his head a little and press back the worst edge of his desperation. It was, he knew, Daichi’s bed and that scent was the pack leader, with traces of Suga and Asahi underneath and threaded through (though he was given to understand Asahi spent more time in Noya’s bedroom than he did anywhere else).  

It made sense that, after getting rid of Tsukishima and taking control of things, that Suga would bring him here. Where else, really, was there now? The leader always got to go first when a person’s first cycle came around, though there were nicer way to put it than the crude ‘break in the newbie’ and ‘get the first taste’ he’d heard Tanaka and Kinoshita laughing about when Hinata had presented. 

Daichi was going to be the first person to touch him, to be inside of him. Would have been the first to kiss him if that morning, when he got that first hit of Tadashi’s heat scent, Tsukishima hadn’t dragged him into the bathroom to take that for himself. (“Don’t tell anyone I did that.” He muttered, face red and refusing to meet an elated Tadashi’s eyes. His lips were tingling and he was reeling from the all too brief feel of Tsukki’s mouth against his own as he nodded.) And after that there would be the rest of the pack, ready and eager to see him through this first heat (the first was always the worst and longest) like a pack should, giving him their attention, care, and bodies. 

All eleven of them. 

Two weeks ago Tadashi would have said he was totally prepared for it, had no reservations, and was going in with his eyes wide open. Now…now he wasn’t so sure. Was this how and with who he wanted his first time to be, how he wanted his heat to progress? Did he want to go back to school marked as part of the pack, scented by them, for everyone else to see? The more he thought about it the worse the churning in his stomach became. He wanted something, wanted it do bad, more than he’d ever wanted anything in is life, but he was still afraid. 

Not of them, of course, but of what was going to happen next. Of how things were going to change. 

Suga’s soft humming and the hand carding through his hair did a little to distract him from his worries, but not as much as he would have liked. It was hard to focus on him when his body was so…strange. He didn’t feel like he belonged in his own skin, but rather had somehow ended up in the body of someone else, a body that was too small, skin too tight around his aching bones, too heavy to move the way he wanted, and every muscle was twitching,and- 

There was a creaking noise; Tadashi winced as it reverberated in his ears and Suga made a soft purring sound while rubbing his thumb over his temples in circles. There was rustling, the click of the door shutting and then the bed dipped down to his left. 

“Sorry.” Daichi’s voice, pitched to a low rumble that wasn’t wholly unpleasant. “I didn’t mean to take so long checking in with everyone else.” A hand, blessedly cool, touched the small of his back. Tadashi shivered as calloused fingers trailed up his spine, breathed in heavily through his mouth. “We’ll do the mark then get started taking care of you, okay?” 

Tadashi tried to nod but his head was too heavy, leaden above his eyes and inside his skull, wanted to roll right from his shoulders and away from its perch on Suga’s lap. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the world spinning. The bed shifted again and the hand on his back slipped back down to touch his hip; Daichi’s thumb swept over the skin over his hip bone. “I’m going to do it here, so you can stay on your side like this.” 

He made another attempt at nodding and cracked an eye open hesitantly. The room was dimly lit, only the low bluish light of a nearby lamp illuminating things. His eyes rolled up, towards Suga, and found the older omega smiling down at him encouragingly. A look to the side and there was Daichi, in nothing but a loose pair of track pants, balancing a jar of something on one knee. He caught the older alpha’s eye and was rewarded with a half smile and a pat to his hip before Daichi set the jar aside and leaned over Tadashi. 

The kiss was light, chaste, and...nice. Daichi’s lips were thinner than Tsukki’s, but warmer, not as dry. While the blond’s kiss had been hard and forceful enough to make Tadashi’s lips mash against his teeth this one was gentle, lingering. Different though it didn’t make Tadashi’s chest tight or heart flutter in the same way kissing Tsukki have. It did make his stomach clench and that empty place inside of him, where he was wet and aching, cramped up again. Still he sighed against the alpha’s mouth and couldn’t quite stop what he suspected was a silly smile from taking over his mouth.  

Daichi smiled again, teasing, before he moved to swing a leg over Tadashi’s body and straddle his thigh. “What’s with that face? I know that wasn’t your first kiss.” 

Tadashi’s eyes widened. Suga clicked his tongue. “You don’t _ know _ that. You just assume he and Tsukishima have been making out in ‘secret’ all this time.” 

Daichi shrugged, conceding the point then, kind enough to not comment on Tadashi’s embarrassed whisper of “we haven’t!”, leaned to the side to pick up something from the bed next to him. It looked like a pen, save instead of the usual tip it was two short metal rods with a bent piece of metal between them. Daichi’s finger flicked up, something clicked, and then the pen began to hum. The tip of the bent piece of metal began to glow.   

Tadashi’s heart squeezed in his chest then began to thump, hummingbird fast, against his rib cage. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard. He’d been so caught up in everything else, in the sexual parts, that he’d nearly forgotten that this came first. Daichi was going to mark him with a branding tool, sear the symbol of the pack into his skin forever, before anything else happened. He’d seen it on the others, the simple raised scar lines of a basic bird (a crow), set on various parts of their bodies, with the halfmoon scars left by Daichi’s teeth near or overlapping it. 

“You got him?” 

The hand in his hair moved, slid down to grasp his shoulder in an iron grip while another grasped his wrist and tugged it over and up to rest next to his head in Suga’s lap, pinned in a way that would keep him from jerking away. “Yeah.” 

“Open up Yamaguchi.” Something touched his lips, hard and, when he parted his lips to let it fill his mouth, tasting of plastic. “Bite down. You probably won’t need it but Tsukishima almost took Suga’s fingers off when we did his and Kageyama almost swallowed his own tongue.” 

Suga laughed quietly. “And Asahi-” 

“Don’t tell him that. Asahi looks like he’s going to cry every time he finds out you’ve told someone that story.” Daichi scolded. The hand on his hip slipped further, around his leg and between his thighs. Yamaguchi gasped around the gag when Daichi’s fingers skimmed the head of his cock; his hips bucked forward, chasing the contact. Daichi wrapped his hand fully around him with a huff of laughter in the same moment he let all of his considerable weight lower onto Tadashi. 

Daichi was no less muscular than he’d been when he graduated and was every bit as heavy as he looked; his weight pressed down on Tadashi’s leg but his thighs and knees clenched around him, keeping him from squirming away or moving against the tight grip starting to drag up and down his dick. 

Tadashi was no stranger to touching himself (unpresented didn’t mean he was completely lacking in a sex drive, just that it was diminished compared to other people his age) but having someone else’s hand on him was completely different. Daichi’s fingers were thicker, shorter, had calluses and rough patches in completely different spots, and was just a little cool against his skin. Omegas ran hotter than the other dynamics, alphas a little cooler, and the difference was even more apparent with Tadashi in heat, damn near boiling inside his own skin. 

Just the touch, the feel of Daichi touching him was wonderful but the steady stroking, the flex and twist when he circling the head, the squeeze at the base, the way his callouses caught and whispered over Tadashi’s flushed, sensitive skin- Tadashi was panting and moaning right away, toes curling and legs trying to jerk under Daichi’s weight. Daichi’s hand was only sweat damp at first, though the steady leaking of heat thickening precum from Tadashi’s cock soon coated his hand, made the slide and tug slicker, easier, that much better. Tadashi whined and gasped; the pulsating knot of tension that had been in his stomach and filling his lungs since he’d woke up flushed and feverish that morning loosened just a little. 

Daichi’s scent grew stronger, spread out in thick waves of musk, lust, and deep, damp earthiness, and wrapped around in like a blanket. Suga’s scent, and that touch of Asahi left behind, were swallowed up and there was only Daichi, only the alpha over him, touching him, coaxing him towards his peak, only a faint, but swiftly growing, need to bare his neck and have this alpha inside, only-

Pain! Sudden white hot, searing pain cutting, digging, into his skin, dragging over his flesh. He yelped, tried to jerk away from it but the clench of Daichi’s thighs and the strength of Suga’s hands kept him down. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Suga murmured, hand squeezing his wrist. “You’re doing well Tadashi. He’ll be done soon.” 

He didn’t feel like he was going well, at all. He felt like he wanted to cry and scream, to escape the drag of burning heat on his flesh, and it didn’t feel like it could possibly be done soon enough. 

Daichi’s hand on his cock twisted and his thumb drug around the crown, over the dripping slit. Pleasure raced through him, warred with the pain, then as a prickling numbness began to spread over his hip and the hand stroking him began to move faster, jumbled up. His cock was throbbing and his balls felt tight, heavy, between his legs but the pain was still there, strong and nipping at the edges of the other sensations in his body. But his need to be touched, to have the empty feeling satisfied, to have Daichi touch him more was stronger. The heat inside was stronger. 

It was an inferno, stoked by scent and touch and even the pain as it snapped and swallowed it down greedily as fuel. 

“Tadashi,” Daichi’s voice was a croon that struck him like a punch to the gut and made his insides twist and shudder. He felt his body fluttering, clenching around nothing wantingly. “Come for us, if you can.” 

He hadn’t realized he was that close, was he just finishing fast or had it been longer than he thought, but like Daichi had flipped a switch he was crying out, back bowing and vision going white as his body hurried to obey. It felt like the orgasm was pulled out of him, stripped out of his skin and drug from his body and what was left behind was sudden exhaustion and hazy confusion. 

His hip felt strangely cool and wet. 

Daichi was peering down at him, expression part amused and part concerned but clearing rapidly when Tadashi blinked up at him owlishly. Suga’s face appeared next to Daichi, warm eyes narrowing for a moment and then the gray-haired man leaned back, out of sight. Tadashi’s head was eased out of the other omega’s lap so Suga could get up. He winked cheekily then, without a word, quickly slipped away from the bed and out of the room, leaving them alone. 

Daichi rolled his eyes then, clearing his throat, looked away. “I still have to bite you, if you’re ready. ...if you want.” 

Tadashi swallowed then, tongue running over his lips, nodded. It was easier now, he felt less on edge and uncomfortable. Even the empty feeling had receed some, though not nearly as much as he would have liked. 

He knew what came next would help with that and he was, he thought, as ready as he was likely to be. 

Daichi nodded once then rolled away from him, towards the edge of the bed. Tadashi pushed himself up, eyebrows lifting some when he saw the alpha pull a strip of condoms out of the drawer. Daichi caught the look and shrugged. 

“You’re going to Tsukishima after this, aren’t you? I thought you might like...well. Him. To do that part first. Inside.”

Tadashi’s lips parted around a mortified "Oh" before he flopped back on the bed. "That part." 

Daichi's laugh was warm and not unkind. "That part."  

 


End file.
